With the increase of gambling at gaming venues has come increased competition between gaming venues to obtain a larger share of the total gambling spend. Gaming venue operators have therefore continuously looked for new variations and types of games in order to attract both new and return customers to their venues.
In response to this need, suppliers of gaming devices and systems have attempted to provide the sought after variety, while still developing games that comply with the relevant regulations in the jurisdiction of the gaming venue operator. Suppliers of gaming devices therefore are faced with restrictions on the types of games and gaming apparatus that are allowable, both in terms of the prevailing regulations and in terms of providing a return on investment to the gaming venue operators.
In addition, it is important that a player be able to understand the operation of a game quickly so that the player can start to quickly play the game and therefore extract maximum entertainment from the game.
Progressive jackpots may be offered on gaming machines. A progressive controller may be programmed to accumulate a percentage of the turnover bet on the machine, that percentage being accumulated in a progressive pool. On the occurrence of a predetermined event, the amount of money in the pool may be awarded to a player.
Recently progressive jackpot gaming systems have been implemented which operate across a group of linked gaming machines, accumulating a percentage of turnover bet on all of the linked machines into one or more progressive pools. Again the contents of a particular progressive pool may be awarded to a player when certain trigger conditions are met.
While the modified player progressive systems have increased player interest, there is still a need for further gaming systems.